


Aetherium Mines of Valinor

by Sunset_Queen



Series: The Adventures of the Mithlond Space Fleet [3]
Category: Christian Mythology and Angelology, Steven Universe (Cartoon), TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Astral Bullshit, Everyone is Queer until confirmed otherwise, Gen, Prophecy, Sailing To Valinor, Sea Travel, There and Back Again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Queen/pseuds/Sunset_Queen
Summary: Maiwië Ílien, Elf-lady of the Grey Havens, a Pearl, and 100-odd Elves sail to Valinor and back to follow the prophecy they were given by the Archangel Michael.





	Aetherium Mines of Valinor

The Adventures of the Mithlond Space Fleet: Aetherium Mines of Valinor  
By Gwaelion, Captain of the Aiwenórë  
Círdan’s dream had shook her to her core. Since the total soul death of Saruman, who had deeply wronged her and her family, she had been left without a true sense of purpose or ambition. What Archangel Michael said to her was… well it had opened her to a brand new world beyond her imagination. She had thought the Astral was mostly barren, but in fact, it was teeming with life beyond what numbers can convey. She kept having the prophetic dreams, as well. The first was a dream that showed her the breadth of the astral realms, and she confessed to me first, her closest advisor and friend after the departure of her husband to the Undying Lands to escape the evil of Saruman, confessed to me in these visions, and I trusted her as she had never wronged me in her life. I trusted her because I wanted to be a good friend, and indeed I had a similar contact with Archangel Michael in the past. He told me that a demon and an angel would team up to slay the demiurge once and for all, bringing peace and prosperity for ten thousand kalpas(roughly 1.6 trillion years) before the ichor they drank infected them and they became the Demiurge they had killed ten thousand kalpas before.

The third prophetic dream Círdan had was of an Aetherium refinery in Valinor, built by the Powers of Ambar, the Valar, themselves, amongst the Pelóri mountains which framed the continent of Aman. The dream couldn’t have been accurate completely - Aetherium always occurred in its native, pure form, but it was compelling enough that Círdan decided to gather a party - me, the harpist Ingoriel, Pearl, and 100 crewmen aboard the swanship the Aiwenórë. This would normally be out of the question, as no one had ever sailed back from Valinor after Eärendil and the Host of the West, but trade and communication was reestablished in the previous years, and many ships crossed the great Belegaer between the two continents, between Alqualondë and Mithlond. So we set sail on November 8th, the “Day of the Demonlords”, and avoided the misfortune that was said to be common on that day.

Along the Journey, ~~Lord~~ Lady Nówë revealed something massive, something we thought she had hidden from us for years, but in fact had only occurred to her after her repeated out-of-body experiences and meetings with Archangel Michael in the higher vibrational planes. Nówë, who refuses to be called her previous common name and insists on being called Maiwië Ílien, Lady-of-the-Gulls the-Daughter-of-None(or Nówë if she has to identify her previous self’s equativity to her current self), is a transgender woman, and discovered this through her consistent appearance in a woman’s body amongst her soul travels, and when she doubted herself, Archangel Michael told her up front, “You’re definitely a woman”, and even helped her find her true name in the Akashic Records. This revelation shook the crew, and many insisted that she must be lying, that she was definitely just a she/her femboy, that transness is a temptation from the Demiurge Eru - but the vivid night terrors sent to them by Michael himself in his capacity as Angel of Death proved to them that they must support Maiwië and her transition if they wish to ever return back to the Grey Havens alive.

We arrived in Valinor on the Day of Love, February 14th, a celebration of the Valier Nessa and Vána, who have a joint role as love goddesses amongst the Powers. We were welcomed with open arms to Tol Eressëa, and the Eressëans provided all our crew lodging in the ghost town of Osto Ilnquingatelan, in the tropical deserts of western Tol Eressëa. However they informed us that due to overcrowding, and not announcing our arrival prior via pigeon or raven, we would have to wait in a queue before we would be admitted as travelers to the Undying Lands proper. This, of course, infuriated Pearl, who said she would leave on one of the next trading ships to go back to Middle-Earth where she could find the runaways Amethyst and Peridot. She - due to a strange temporal phenomenon called *fission* caused by the convergence of the timelines in the era leading up to the prophesied fall of the Demiurge, ended up splitting into two people, one of whom went back to Arda and the other of whom stayed with us to visit the Aetherium mines. These two Pearls, who called themselves Diana(the Chaste, who broke up her kismesissitude with Amethyst out of a desire to be celibate), and Astarte(the Passionate, who had many flings throughout the age of the Space Fleet), never merged again and ended up developing separate personalities and histories.

Adjusting to the heat of the tropics was HORRIFIC, especially since we had to leave the desert to voyage to the humid center of the island every week to get our courtesy lembas. We lived in the ghost town for a whole month, and Astarte fixed up the place quite well, even building a pagoda in honor of her past life with the Crystal Gems and Steven. When we were chosen to voyage to Valinor proper, Astarte really didn’t want to leave, and so came the second fission. This fission created Marilla, the Elf-Pearl, who lived out a peaceful life on Tol Eressëa for the prophesied ten thousand Kalpas of Bliss. She became a loremaster and Lambengolmo, or tongues-master, and was said to be the best linguist since Fëanor himself.

We were welcomed to Valinórë personally by the gods Súlimo and Elbereth. They too had had prophetic dreams of the battle and glory to come, sent to them by Michael’s twin brother Metatron, and they were instructed to be prophets and scribes to the Valinorean people. A new religion, based on the worship of angels and Spirit within all beings, swept the nation, and though it was not directly supported and was in fact frowned upon by Archangel Metatron, he really didn’t give enough fucks to prophesy against it - he was focused on training the army of Heaven under the command of Kýrios, who is known as the One Capital-G God to the angels and their followers.

Elbereth guided our crew of 105 men to the Aetherium mines of Valinor, which, until now, had been completely hidden off from the world abroad. These halls of Mahal,the creator of the Dwarves, were home to more Aetherium than we had ever seen, light blue crystals of metal which were giant, enough to make a small island. When we were done, Elbereth explained that Núron, the Vala of the sea.; would create a grand canyon that would flood the halls, and bring the billions of tons of Aetherium(which was a LOT - a cubic meter of Aetherium weighed only 13 ounces) through deep ocean currents to the banks of the Lhûn near Mithlond, where it could be mined and used for constructing our grand astral fleet. Mahal was sad for thousands of years of history to be erased by the fury of the ocean, but he knew it had to be done, and took advantage of the opportunity to be reunited with his creation, the Dwarves, by moving to Khazad-Dûm and aiding the restoration process.

We then visited the halls of Yavanna Kementári, Goddess of Nature and Mahal’s former compulsory Demiurge-assigned heteronormative partner. They never truly *loved* loved each other(Mahal was seemingly aromantic), but still had a close bond together, and were each other’s most trusted confidants even if they fought sometimes. Kementári was the most radical supporter of the Angelic religion, believing the Angels to have been the ones who defeated the Demiurge Eru, and their champions to march forward and defeat all demiurges of all worlds. Her gardens were incredibly breathtakingly beautiful, and Maiwië wanted to linger there for the rest of her life, but the prophecy marched on, yet we were forced to remain in Valinor for a while, for the movement of the Aetherium across the mid-Belegaer Ridge could cause a variety of natural disasters, including underwater volcanic eruptions, waterspouts, and hypercanes with a wind speed of over 500 miles per hour. None of them were forecasted to impact land, but if we were sailing on a ship we’d absolutely be toast. So we stayed in the bliss of Valinor for a few months, renting apartments in the suburbs of Tirion upon Túna. It was really a wonderful experience, both for those of us who had never seen the Undying Lands, like Maiwië, who remarked upon it as the most beautiful place she had ever seen in her twelve thousand years of life, as well as Ingoriel, who was able to visit her birthplace in Formenos and even enter the Halls of Mandos and meet with her Ñoldor forefathers. She met with Finarfin as well, a strong hold-out of the “old” Valinorean religion, Illúvatar apologist and a critic of any claims of angelic contact by the Valar. Ingoriel sympathized heavily with his critique of the Angelic religion, and even though they didn’t always see eye to eye on matters of religion and politics they dated for a brief time, though her true heart lied with Amethyst. The halls of When it finally came time to depart we did so gladly, and Astarte sent a raven to Marilla wishing her well in her new life. We crossed the great ocean gently, and arrived in September in Mithlond. Maiwië surely didn’t expect to be gone this long! But Mahal’s presence and the aid of his close friend ensured us all a safe, if not necessarily swift, passage across the waves. The next two adventures would await, as Mahal and Gimli(who had stayed in Mithlond with her metamour Boromir, went to uncover the secret of Mithril in the ruined city of Khazad-Dûm, and the astral spaceship *Morntide* would soon be ready to depart. 

When it finally came time to depart we did so gladly, and Astarte sent a raven to Marilla wishing her well in her new life. We crossed the great ocean gently, and arrived in September in Mithlond. Maiwië surely didn’t expect to be gone this long! But Mahal’s presence and the aid of his close friend Núron ensured us all a safe, if not necessarily swift, passage across the waves. The next two adventures would await, as Mahal and Gimli(who had stayed in Mithlond with her metamour Boromir, went to uncover the secret of Mithril in the ruined city of Khazad-Dûm, and the astral spaceship *Morntide* would soon be ready to depart.


End file.
